Borrowed Time
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: Two fools. Two wild cards. Two destinies intertwined as the countdown begins. One lives on borrowed time the other lives to prevent the fall. Time is slowly moving forward as the seasons change and bring them closer and closer to the day where the two will face their destinies. Leaving them to recall that time waits for no one, and it delivers all to the same end.


**Borrowed Time **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I don't even own where I'm typing this right now. Seriously I just ransacked my cousin's room stole his lap top then fled to my house. I am now waiting for one of two things: my mad cousin going to my house and asking me kindly to return his lap top or the police coming along, speaking of which I hear sirens.

Crap.

**AN:** This is what I've been dying to type out ages ago. So I hope everyone enjoys it. This will probably the last one of my one pilot releases. Next story to update is Imperfect World, Necessary Evil, then Heroes and Villains.

This one will be updated from time to time before I marathon run it during the summer in the hopes of finishing this story before fall. Get it? Fall? hehehehe I know lame pun

**Pairing: **Naruto x Minako (P3P fem MC)

**Unbetad**

**-Borrowed Time-**

_"Once, I dreamt I was a butterfly. I forgot myself and knew only my happiness as a butterfly. Soon, I awoke, and I was myself again. Did I dream that I was a butterfly? Or do I now dream that I am a man? Yet there is a distinction between myself and the butterfly. This is a transformation of the physical."_

_-Zhuangzi_

**-Borrowed Time-**

One teen sat in a chair within a weird and mysterious room that reminded him of an office in his past life time, only difference was this one was entirely velvet.

Sitting opposite of him was an old man with long nose and blood-shot eyes.

"That is a most unusual request, but I find that it is possible to accomplish"

The teen smiled as he heard the first good news he heard in days.

"But are you sure about this?" the old man asked "It is not quite that often that our a guest would make the choice you just made" he added

The teen nodded without hesitation.

"The path you've chosen, the bonds you've formed; yes with them this one miracle can be accomplished" The old man closed his eyes and smiled "You really truly have been magnificent guest"

The teen just smiled back, it wasn't often that the old man actually broke out of his usual indifferent character.

"Goodbye" the old man said as the room began collapsing; it has already served its purpose so there was no more need for it to exist.

The teen closed his eyes as his vision was surrounded by a bright white light.

The teen opened his eyes and found himself lying down on top of the tower of death.

The end of the world was approaching and it was only him and his friends that stood against it.

**"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are Death awaits you"** the teen heard from their one time friend now destroyer of the world.

It was the last stretch of this battle and there was no way in hell he was staying down; so he slowly stood up battered, beaten, and bleeding while he ignored the stunned gasps from his friends.

It wasn't the time to be surprised.

Time was running out.

He looked at the very personification of death flying about as it swung its sword which managed to knock her down.

As this happened the teen already took one step forward before he broke into a mad dash.

Their enemy raised its sword once more attempting to deliver the finishing blow as it swung it's blade down, promising death to whatever the gigantic slab of black metal hit.

And it was aimed at her.

The teen couldn't let that happen.

No, He won't let that happen.

The teen extended his left hand to his side as a blue card with the picture of a trumpeter in the sky blowing its horn down on three people appeared. The teen opened his palm and smashed the card within his hand.

"**Persona!**" The teen screamed out as a spectral figure that looked like the teen albeit older and bigger as well as being covered in yellow flames with weird black symbols going down its body appeared behind him.

**"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **he screamed out as a small sphere formed with in his still opened left hand as well as the hand of the figure behind him.

"**RASENGAN!**" he shouted again as he trusted his left hand upon his enemy's blade while the spectral figure shoved its sphere right on the enemy's torso pushing it back.

"Go!" the teen shouted as his friends nodded in response and charged at their downed opponent.

He turned around as he looked at the girl sitting on the ground.

She was in a worse condition than he was, but he knew better than to ask her to rest for a while.

He smiled and extended his right hand to the girl "Come on, let's finish this" he told her.

The girl nodded as she took his hand and pulled herself off the ground.

"Yeah let's" she replied as the other teen nodded and let go of her hand before turning around and looking at their enemy still getting pummelled by their friends.

They looked at each other and smiled before charging towards the being that will bring forth the destruction of this world.

No one can escape time.

It _delivers us_ all to the _same_ end.

And the two were slowly running out of time.

**-Borrowed Time-**

**Story Starts:**

Chapter 1: End and Beginning

Above the now ruined lands of the Elemental Nations the skies were dark and cloudy as thunder roared hard -as if it was crying, crying for the once beautiful nation. The land itself was already lost, it was torn a sunder. The five great ninja villages as well as all the minor villages were all gone, destroyed by the last desperate attack of the Juubi a few moments before it was sealed into the moon once more. There was nothing left but piles of dead and decaying flesh along with dust and ruble.

The only remnants of the great age of the Shinobi were two figures, two teens around the age of seventeen standing in the midst of a battlefield.

The two were battling as they threw one jutsu after another, a punch here, a kick there. The two kept fighting and fighting as the skies kept roaring.

The two had no care in the world.

Nothing really mattered at that point.

They were just fighting to beat the other.

That was all that's left for the last of those who called themselves Shinobis.

As the lightning struck from a far along with the roar of thunder the two jumped away from each other as they panted and wheezed desperate to catch their second wind before their battle resumes.

"So this is it huh?" one of the two a teen with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and six distinct whisker marks on his face managed to say out in between his tired breaths. His name is Naruto Namikaze and he stood beaten and battered, while the thunder clouds in the sky kept roaring. Despite his massive reserves he and his tenant had almost no chakra left. It was barely enough for just one more jutsu.

But that was all that he needed.

Naruto extended his left arm out as a small white sphere began forming around it.

A familiar whirling sound spread in the air.

"Yeah this is it…" the exhausted and beaten man in front of the blonde, his once best friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha said as he extended his left hand facing the ground before it was covered by lightning chakra.

A thousand birds chirped once more.

"You know I never expected a dobe like you to be the one I fight in the end" the ravenette said as his black pupils morphed into the familiar sight of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

The other teen just smirked "Oh just shut up teme" he replied as he activated his Sage Mode, changing the colour of his irises to yellow while his pupils morphed into a black horizontal bar.

"No hard feelings?" Naruto asked as four white blades appeared on the sphere.

The teen in front of me smiled, it wasn't his usual smirk of superiority or evil grins no this one was much gentler and kindler one a kin to his old smiles when he was still a kid. "No hard feelings" he responded as the white light encasing his hand turned concentrated and blue.

Since it was just the two of them left they decided to settle things once and for all.

Both of them knew that at this point in time that it was already too late; there was no more hope for the ninja era to prosper once more.

All the sins, curses, and hatred, were going to die with them.

This was the end, the end on an era.

So the two them stood like the founders of their village did from long ago as they both kicked off the ground and charged at each other.

"**Raikiri!**" Sasuke screamed out as he trusted his lightning encased hand forward towards the blonde.

"**Fuuton: Rasengan**!" Naruto screamed out as he trusted his sphere forward as well towards the ravenette.

Lightning and Wind clashed once more.

The two were engulfed in a white light of energy as a result of their two jutsus colliding; as the light slowly vanished, it revealed only one of the two who was left standing. Naruto Namikaze stood victorious while the raven haired Uchiha was laying on the ground eyes closed with a content smile on his face.

"Huh so I guess this is it" Naruto said as he looked up to the skies dark skies.

***Pitter**Patter***

He smiled sadly as rain drops began falling from the sky. The adrenaline from the earlier battle was beginning to leave his body leaving him in a state of pain and exhaustion he had never felt before.

***Pitter**Patter***

"I guess we were really destined to take each other out" Naruto chuckled darkly as he coughed out blood. He then placed his hand on his chest revealing a small hole that pierced him directly in the heart before his legs lost its strength, making him fall to his knees.

His vision wavered for a moment before he found himself within the recesses of his own mind "Sorry, but looks like this is it for me" the teen said sadly as he felt someone's back slumping against his.

"Don't apologize Naru-kun" the feminine voice of the teen's tenant replied. "I don't regret dying with you…" she added.

"Baka Kitsune" the blonde said as tears started flowing out of his eyes. He could feel it; his companion's life was slowly feeling faint. It was slowly disappearing.

"Baka Gaki" he heard once more "Don't cry, I told you I don't regret this, if I had one regret it's that we didn't become friends earlier…" she added as her existence slowly faded away "So don't cry Gaki"

"Kurama" he cried out as tears kept flowing.

"Sayonara Naruto" she said to her vessel as she closed her eyes.

"Sayonara" the blonde whispered as he felt the last traces of his tenant vanish.

The teen spent a few minutes crying before he left his mind.

He found himself kneeling alone as the rain started pouring down on him.

"I never did become Hokage" he chuckled while smiling sadly as scenes from his life flashed before his eyes reminding him of all the bonds he made.

"I really don't want to die… but at least with this… the world would be at peace….." he muttered weakly as his vision wavered. His eye lids became heavy as his body slowly fell towards the ground but as he welcomed his own death a midst his wavering vision as he closed his eyes he saw it, a small blue butterfly flying gently towards him despite the harsh rain.

**-Borrowed Time-**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness, pure darkness that enveloped and surrounded him. "What the?" he muttered as he began seeing many vague images from within the darkness.

He saw a picture of a burning leaf as well as the symbol of a spiral, the symbol of his mother, this one in flames like the last one. He also saw the backs of all his friends, of all the people who he made bonds with as they slowly walked towards the light.

He did try to scream and reach out to them but it was rendered pointless as they did not even turn back.

He was left alone in the darkness once more until he finally saw a clock; it was a simple sand clock with the grains of the top part down only to a few specs.

He saw many more images as he felt as his body slowly getting pulled towards a direction he knew not of. It kept pulling and pulling until he felt as if he was suddenly thrown.

He felt like he was falling, it was like his summoning training all over again.

He gulped as he continued to feel like he was falling, descending deeper and deeper into the abyss.

"Must be going to hell huh?" he mumbled out as he closed his eyes again and this time he was welcomed by a feeling he had long forgotten.

He felt at peace.

Naruto kept his eyes close and just embraced this feeling which was constantly denied to him throughout his life.

It felt good.

The teen didn't know much time has passed since he closed his eyes but he suddenly felt the falling sensation come to halt. "Where am I?" he said as he slowly opened his eyes looked around.

Again he saw nothing but darkness.

"Is this heaven or hell?" he asked not really expecting anyone to answer.

"It is not" Naruto heard as he turned his head around and like magic he wasn't stuck in the darkness anymore. The teen was now in a white room with eight sides with a black window in each side there were eight seats in the room alternating between a seat and a table in the middle of the room was a small white table.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he was now apparently sitting on a chair.

"Welcome, my name is Philemon" he heard the loud and almost regal voice once more as a man suddenly appeared and sat directly across from him. Naruto looked at the man, the man was tall, taller than he was and had the posture fitting of a Kage. The man who called himself Philemon had yellow hair that was tied in a ponytail; he was also wearing a white suit with a black undershirt as well as a white mask with a figure of a butterfly's wing emblazoned upon it right side.

Naruto couldn't help but gulp before shivering in fear as he felt a power so tremendous that it made the Juubi look truly insignificant. Whoever this man was he was not to be trifled with.

"Do not be afraid" Philemon said as he sensed the tension arise from the teen "I will not hurt you" he added as he saw the teen slowly ease up.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You are currently in the boundary in between consciousness and unconsciousness. Now tell me, what is your name?" the man asked as he clasped his hands together.

"I'm Naruto…. Naruto Namikaze"

"Excellent, there are not many who can remember their identity when they come to this place." The masked man said as he looked intently at the teen "No need to hesitate, you may ask what you want"

"What are you?"

The masked man let out a small chuckle "What I am is of little importance, but if it will ease your mind the word your kind has referred to me in the past is a deity"

"Then am I dead?" Naruto asked as he clearly remembered slowly dying amidst the war-torn battlefield and now he was apparently in front of some sort of deity.

"No you are not" the man said before pausing as if hesitating to continue "but you are currently at death's door" he added as the teen's eyes widened. "Just before you almost perished, I transported you here to my domain" he added as he extended his arms to his sides.

"Why?" Naruto asked as again after noting he had done nothing but ask after regaining consciousness.

"Because I am here to offer you a deal, a contract if you may say so, one that will give you a new life" he said as the teen's eyes widened "Although it will only be an extension of the short time you have left." He added.

"What!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of his seat and stared at the man. "Wait, what's the catch?" the blonde teen asked as his eyes narrowed on the masked deity.

"Sharp one, are we?" the man clicked his fingers as a small chess board appeared on the desk in the middle of the room. "I am currently in the middle of an experiment with another being Nyarlathotep, and we wish to see if human can achieve enlightenment or if the will destroy themselves" he clicked his fingers again as various chess pieces appeared on the board. "I have already proven twice that it is possible to achieve enlightenment as twice I've seen humans surpass their limitations and overcome the destruction and chaos within their hearts"

The man paused for a moment to let the teen absorb the information before continuing "However I am afraid that in the next part of the experiment, the third battle between me and Nyarlathotep that scales are tilting towards his favour. Since this time like the other two he is directly participating in this experiment while I sadly cannot."

"Wait what does this have to do with me?" he finally caught on.

"Because although I cannot take an active role or directly intervene in what is to come. It is possible that I send someone in my stead, my champion if you must to assist those pitted against chaos." Philemon replied as he pointed at the teen.

"And I choose you Naruto Namikaze to help those who stand against his forces, to help them grow and overcome a nigh impossible obstacle that awaits them in the end."

"Wait so you're saying that I'm going to be some of piece in that chess board of yours?" Naruto growled out as he pointed at the chess board at the table.

"If you put in those words yes." He answered as the teen kept growling at him "Aside from getting a second chance in life you will also be greatly compensated for your services"

Now that made the teen stop growling, it wasn't every day that a deity offers you a deal at new life and was also willing to reward him for accepting the contract "And what is it?"

"A wish" the man simply replied

"A wish?"

"Yes, any wish that you may have, I will grant it"

"No matter what kind of wish?"

The man nodded in response "As long as it is reasonable and within the limits of my ability"

"Do I have to tell you my wish now?"

"No. You may ask for it after your journey is completed"

Naruto was silent for a moment as he began thinking carefully about this entire situation. "This will be a new chance in life…" he though as he began thinking about the normal life he never had, but to be this man's champion there has to be some kind of perks something that he must battle, or defeat, something requiring his skills and quite frankly his skills were clearly not meant for a more peaceful time. But if he can help someone out and live again, if there was a chance to delay his inevitable death even for a short while then.

He can afford to be at least selfish even just once in his life (or after life) right?

"I accept" Naruto answered as the masked man nodded and clicked his fingers soon enough a contract appeared in front of the teen. Understanding what he had to do Naruto bit his finger as he signed his name upon the contract with his own blood.

"Excellent, I will bestow my power unto you." he said as a black blue card appeared in the man's hand before it gently floated and made its way towards Naruto's chest. "That is the power of Persona" he added as the card went inside the teen's chest. "The power to call upon others within you, sometimes merciful, sometimes cruel, this power will help you through your quest"

Naruto held onto his chest as he suddenly felt a surge of power growing within him, this one was different than Kurama's, this one was more natural, almost welcoming as if the power was already an extension of him, as if he possessed this power ages ago.

"If you have any more questions my assistant will explain your task to you" the man said as he stood up "But for now, know that I will seal you within the tower there you will meet those that you shall guide. Know each and every decision you make is up to you" he added as he clapped his hands.

"You're fate is now tied with another, now go young fool your new Journey begins." He proclaimed as the teen was suddenly blinded by white light, closing his eyes as his body slowly faded from Philemon's realm.

Philemon turned around as the room suddenly changed once more, now it only had two chairs and small table with a chessboard in between. The other chair was already occupied as Philemon's counter balance, the opposing force, the crawling chaos, sat on the other side.

"So should we resume our experiment?" Philemon asked as he sat down on his the seat ready to continue his eternal battle with his long-time foe.

**-Borrowed Time-**

**Tick Tock Tick Tock**

***SMASH***

"Ughhh what the heck hit me" a girl around seventeen years old with auburn hair styled in a high ponytail held by silver barrettes forming the Roman numeral XXII said as she slowly got rose from the ground.

Her name is Minako Arisato, student of Gekkoukan High and member of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or S.E.E.S –a group created to combat Shadows monstrous beings that appear during the secret twenty fifth hour of the day the Dark Hour a time in which only those with the potential (all the members of SEES) may stay active. Along with the secret hour their school takes the form of a gigantic and ominous tower that looms the night sky during the Dark Hour, Tartarus. The group did not for what purpose the tower stands but currently they knew that one student with the potential was trapped inside it.

Fuuka Yamagishi

After learning of the possibility that someone may still be alive or trapped within the tower of death S.E.E.S immediately mounted a rescue operation.

Sadly, their plans involved sneaking within the school, twiddling their thumbs and waiting for the Dark Hour to occur. In hindsight, it really wasn't a well thought out plan and had too many risks, but despite that the group went for it.

And now.

Minako looked around her as she got up and saw the familiar creepy looking purple walls "Tartarus…" she silently whispered as she looked in the ground and found her trusted weapon a Naginata a Japanese pole arm with a small blade in the end.

The girl crouched down and grabbed her weapon "Are you awake"

"Kyaaaaaa!" she screamed out and suddenly jumped as she grabbed her weapon and swiped it behind her only to stop mid swing when she saw a creepy pale boy wearing black and white stripped pajamas.

"What the hell!" she shouted out as she placed her hand on her chest. It wasn't the first time she saw this boy, she's been seeing him around since she arrived in this city and quite frankly the boy freaked her out. It was just that the boy felt so unnatural yet familiar. She couldn't really place a finger on it.

"This is the first time we've spoken outside of your room"

"Why are you here?" she asked still a bit muffled about the idea of having a super natural stalker. From time to time Junpei was bad enough, she really didn't want to deal with another potential pervert.

"We don't have much time to talk" the boy responded not really answering her question. "If you're worried about your friends, don't worry you'll see them soon"

The boy then looked straight at Minako's eyes "Tonight, there is more the one ordeal you must face" the boy warned as the auburnette tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean ordeal? Does this have anything to do with the full moon?" she asked as the boy who again did not answer her. It was as if she was standing in front of him not talking at all, like some kind of protagonist in some hand held game.

"But rejoice help will come… Somewhere within this tower… he sleeps…" he broke his gaze and turned around "Look for him… look for him his fate is entwined with yours"

"Him? Don't you mean her?" she asked as she thought of Fuuka.

"Okay I hope we can talk again" the boy said as he slowly disappeared leaving a confused Minako behind. "Stupid brat didn't answer my question" she growled out as she stomped her feet in the ground clearly frustrated.

"Are….. you….. al…." she heard the broken words of her sempai Mitsuru who was contacting her from beneath the tower." I….. f…. wa….. D….."

"Hello? Senpai? Senpai? Do you hear me?" she said only to get a broken up response once more.

"Ru- -se De-"

She placed a finger in her chin as she gently tapped on it wondering what her sempai could have been telling her. She only did it for a few seconds as her answer suddenly came in the sounds of loud clanking of chains. Her eyes widened as she immediately got the message.

"Shit!" she cursed. It wasn't often the she cursed but this one without a doubt was the perfect moment to do so. The girl tightened her grip on her weapon as she immediately made a mad dash desperate to get away from the source of the sounds.

She knew it was close. The heavy feeling of dread and the thick smell of blood within in the air along with the rattling of chains was proof enough that IT was hear.

That Death the guardian of Tartarus has arrived.

"I sense Death!" she finally got a clear sounding message from Mitsuru before it was permanently cut off by some unknown force.

"No Duh!" she cried out as she run towards a corner before doing a complete 180 and running the opposite direction.

Why you ask?

Because behind the girl right now was the very personification of Death, Standing Eight feet tall wearing a black coat surrounded by chains with a white sack that covered all but one of its yellow eyes. Holding two huge ass revolvers was the one and only Death.

She spotted it.

It spotted her.

The game of cat and mouse slowly began after.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed ran away comically waving her hands up in the air while doing so. That was until her instincts screamed out at her to duck, something she did not hesitate to do so as she barely avoided a bullet that was about to turn her head into mush. "Damn it Damn it" she cried out as she ran into an intersection. She wasn't really given any choice as she jumped to the right path avoiding another two bullets from the murderous shadow.

Speaking of Shadows, there was a small group of them in front of her, a collective group of heads that stood on top of each other to form a small upright tower, annoying enemies but good covers. With speed gained from hours of training within Tartarus and her club activities the girl quickly zig zaged around the other Shadows using them as cover to escape a hail of bullets coming from death.

The girl wanted to stop for a second and take a breath but she knew the moment she did so she was good as dead. The girl opted to suck it up as she saw another corner approaching. Immediately turning into it the girl came face to face with what was slowly becoming her worse fear.

A Dead End.

She stopped walking as her eyes widened. "No" she said

Before she heard the clicking noise of the revolver's hammer being pulled back came from behind her. She turned around only to see the barrel of the gun right in front of her face.

***BANG***

Death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey

One is always aware that it lies in wait.

Though life is merely a journey to the grave.

It must not be undertaken without hope.

Only then will a traveler's story live on

Treasured by those who bid him farewell.

But alas, now my guest's life has ended.

Her tale left unwritten

**BAD END 1**

'What the heck?' The girl thought as jumped to her side evading another bullet from the reaper. For a second there her life suddenly flashed in her eyes. Shaking her head the girl ran into the corner and as expected there was a dead end there once more.

'Shit' the girl thought as she was running to fast and couldn't stop in time resulting with her hitting the wall or at least she thought she was going to hit it, but to her surprise she fell forward as if the walls didn't even exit.

"Eepp" she yelled out as her she hit the ground. "Ouch" she muttered out before remembering that just behind her was Death. There was no time to think. She immediately pushed herself off the ground as she saw a narrow passage leading to a door that had a spiral mark on it. Without even thinking about it the girl was already running towards the door not daring to look back as she heard the sounds of chains still following shortly behind her.

"Well here goes nothing" she said as she suddenly jumped the last second and kicked the door open, before rolling within the room. She snapped her head towards the direction where she came from and surprise surprise guess who just passed through the fake wall.

Turning around the girl tried to start running again only to come in a complete halt, her eyes slowly widening as she saw a a huge blood red crystal erected in the middle of the room. The crystal itself was already attractive by itself but the girl couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush as she saw just what was inside the crystal.

It was a boy around her age, eyes closed hands to his sides as he stood suspended within the crystal. Did she forget to mention that the boy was topless and had a body that would make and girl gaga over it or the fact that the boy had what looked like six whisker like birth marks in his cheeks that gave him a more feral look.

But as much as she'd like to admire the boy in front of her there was just some more pressing matters to deal with.

Minako turned around and saw that death was only a few steps away from the room.

She had no Traesto gems.

She had no Persona who could use said skill.

And aside from the boy behind her there really was no other thing in this room. She gulped "I guess this is it…" she said as she slowly inhaled and closed her eyes.

She exhaled "Well better go down fighting!" she shouted out as she quickly pulled out a gun that was holstered to her thigh and pointed it to her said.

"Persona!" she shouted out as two beings appeared behind her one a blush girl wearing white as she is surrounded by silken cloth the other a girl with long brown hair holding a heart shaped lyre.

"Cadenza!" she shouted out as she felt her fatigue and injuries slowly going away while her body suddenly felt like it was light as a feather.

The Reaper looked at her with that one sickish looking eye as it pointed it's revolvers at her.

***Bang* *Bang***

It fired two quick shots in succession. She couldn't see the bullets but she knew it was aimed at her so the first thing that came into her mind was to dodge.

So dodge she did.

"Persona!" the girl cried out again as this time an orange pumpkin clad in blue carrying a lamp appeared behind her as it fired of a ball flames at Death.

As expected it didn't really have any effect.

***Bang* *Bang***

It fired again this time grazing her in the shoulder as she barely evaded it.

"Persona!" she shouted once more as she aimed the gun on her head and fired this time a warrior looking being rose behind her and swung its spear onto the reaper.

Yet again it didn't amount to much.

The reaper seemingly having grown impatient of this whole ideal pointed both of his revolvers up into the sky as a large white energy formed above it.

Her eyes widened this was the first time she saw that attack but the power she felt emanating from that small sphere being formed sent shivers down her spine. Every fiber of her being was telling her to get the hell out of there and do it fast.

She was panicking not knowing what to do as the reaper flung the ball at her. There was no way to evade.

She was going to die.

"I don't want to die" she cried out as she closed her eyes denying the inevitability of her demise.

What she didn't know how ever was the first two bullets that the reaper shot hit the crystal behind her.

** *Crack***

The girl heard from behind as she looked back and she saw the red crystal explode as its shards flew all over the place, some even hitting the reaper and luckily none hitting her.

"What the…." She mumbled out as she saw the teen that was moments ago stuck within the crystal walk towards the incoming attack in a trance like state as he slowly raised his right hand.

Her eyes widened at what she saw next.

There was a blue card floating from within his hand.

A card with the picture of a clown dancing around.

She didn't know why but for some reason she knew what the card meant despite being the first time that she saw it.

It was one of the Arcana.

One that mirrored hers.

The Jester.

The boy then smashed the card within the palm of his hand.

That was the last thing she saw before the world suddenly turned white.

**-Borrowed Time END-**

Like?

Hate?

What needs to be changed?

Read and Review


End file.
